<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into The Night by bullshit_butler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465182">Into The Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bullshit_butler/pseuds/bullshit_butler'>bullshit_butler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, ITS DARK, M/M, Mild Gore, Not saying who’s dying ehehe, Other, This isn’t a Curtwen fic lol, This isn’t fluffy either, all I know is that they’re running from some people, i think, idek what they do in this universe, idk I write this so long ago, no beta we die like men, slight gore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:22:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bullshit_butler/pseuds/bullshit_butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Black. That's all that surrounded them. Their flashlights ran out hours ago. Every sound sent someone into a panic. They walked, back to back, for hours. No end in sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There probably could be some TWs in here so just be warned</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into The Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this so fucking long ago but now that I think about it this one is like maybe my fave Curtwen thing that I’ve ever written so like here have this </p>
<p>Have fun with your emotions kids</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Black. That's all that surrounded them. Their flashlights ran out hours ago. Every sound sent someone into a panic. They walked, back to back, for hours. No end in sight.</p>
<p>"Why won't they just show themselves already?" Curt Mega, top-notch spy, asked.</p>
<p>"I dunno, Curt. We just have to keep an eye out." Owen Carvour, also top-notch spy, answered.</p>
<p>"We've been keeping all eyes out for the past 19 hours. Why cant-" Curt's rebuttal was cut short at the sound of new footsteps. Curt's head whipped around to meet air. The sound of footsteps ceased but the sound of a gun followed. A bullet whizzed by Curt, missing him by centimeters.</p>
<p>"Run!" Tatiana's sharp voice rang through the woods, unironically, like a gunshot. The others didn't need to be told twice to run like a cheetah through the thick leaves around them. More gunshots followed. </p>
<p>They ran. And ran. And ran for what seemed like hours. Eventually, the sounds of gunshots and large boots on leaves stopped. The four slowed but didn't stop. There was no way of knowing if there was anyone still on their tails.</p>
<p>"I think we're okay to stop for one second," Owen told the others.</p>
<p>"I think you're right," Curt replied, taking a sip out of his almost empty water bottle.</p>
<p> Crack</p>
<p>A shot rang out through the woods. In a matter of seconds, Curt was laying on the ground, clutching his chest.</p>
<p>"CURT!" Barb shrieked.  Almost all of Curt's shirt was stained red and a pool of blood was steadily growing underneath him, turning the dirt into mud.</p>
<p>"I'm fine," Curt grunted through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>"Curt you just got shot! You're not ok!" Barb ripped off her jacket in an attempt to soak up some of the blood.</p>
<p>"Guys," Tatiana warned them. "We have to go now." Owen picked up Curt bridal style and ran after Tatiana and Barb. Curt groaned as Owen ducked under and jumped over branches.</p>
<p>"It's okay, old boy. We're going to get you some help." Owen said, trying to reassure himself more than Curt at this point.</p>
<p>"Owen, we both know that's not true. There's no one for miles. I'm going to die out here and we all know it." Curt's eyes were quickly glossing over. Owen's arms, below his elbows, were already covered in Curt's blood. The smell of metal was filling the air quickly. </p>
<p>"Curt, shut up." Owen tried to make it sound light-hearted, but in reality, he was freaking out.</p>
<p>"Ok." Owen really hoped that Curt wouldn't stop talking. He wanted reassurance that Curt is alive. They needed to get Curt help and quick. There was a very slim chance that he would live. He would either get infected from the bullet or he would bleed out, the latter seeming more likely right now. Curt's breathing was getting more forced and jagged now. His eyes were glossed over but it was hard to tell because he kept them closed. </p>
<p>Curt wasn't going to last much longer. Owen wasn't going to have it.</p>
<p>"Owen." Curt managed to say through gritted teeth. It was very clear he was in pain.</p>
<p>"Yes?" Owen didn't want to hear it.</p>
<p>"Just leave me and run. I'm dragging you behind."</p>
<p>"Curt, I'm not leaving you here."</p>
<p>"Why? I'm just extra weight, Owen." His words slowed and were spaced apart more. He closed his eyes and fell limp in his partner's arms. Owen let out a choked sob before picking him up and running again. He knew there was no way he could revive him but some part of him wouldn't let himself believe that Curt was dead. He ran and ran. Trying to get away from reality.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Why is it that I love ruining my soul</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>